STEREK ONE-SHOTS
by jules.hale01
Summary: Series of slightly inter-connected one-shots about Stiles' and Derek's relationship. Some are angsty. A few are explicit. But all of which are funny and romantic.
1. 1

Stiles is too busy writing a book review for his English class when he felt a rush of air from his window.

"Derek! I told you, stop doing that. You are taking a year out of my life every time you creep into my window like the creep you are. I think you are also scaring my neighbors. God!" Stiles finishes his rant and saw Derek already lying on his bed, boots off, leather jacket off.

"Hey. What are you doing? Why are you trying to sleep on my bed? Did I give you permission to even lay there? I did not even allow your ass to sit there. Derek! Hey. Don't fall asleep there." The 18-year old knows his efforts are futile when he saw the alpha's breathing slowing. Stiles decided to finish his book review on the "Wolf Mating Rituals" before preparing to go to bed. Well, Kira's dad should have assigned them book rather than have them choose their books to write a report on because Stiles really went to town on this one. He knows all the facts, and he just hopes Mr. Yukimura appreciates the first-hand details (we did not sleep together, Mr. Y, I swear) he got from the werewolf snoring on his bed right now.

Stiles finished brushing his teeth, and when he returned to his bed, he just stood there, not knowing what to do, because a tall, broad, muscular, and abs-bearing werewolf is crowding his whole bed and he does not know where he is gonna fit. So, it is an understatement to say that he lost another 5 years on his life when Derek's arm suddenly shot out to grab his arm and pull him towards to bed.

"WE ARE SPOONING. AND I AM THE LITTLE SPOON. I CAN ALSO FEEL 'LITTLE DEREK', WHO IS NOT SO LITTLE, BUMPING ON MY ASS CHEEK. DEAR MOON GODDESS, PLEASE BLESS YOUR MOON CHILD." Stiles has been whispering to himself and forgot that werewolves have extraordinary hearing. Derek let out a little laugh and pulled the teenager closer to his chest. The werewolf has had enough of all the questions about wolf mating rituals that he just wants to show the younger man how wolves really mate. But that's for a different night. He just wants to sleep and relax with his mate in his arms.

"Stiles, stop moving and just sleep. We'll talk in the morning" Derek's voice is so deep is sent tingles Stiles' spine. His voice should be illegal across the United Stated of America. It makes one do things; like wiggle closer to the owner of said voice.

He does not know how and why, but Stiles fell asleep in the arms of the man of his dreams.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski is always an early riser, because he wants to make sure that he prepares breakfast for Stiles and himself. It's only fair because his son is the one who prepares dinner fro the both of them. But for some reason, he had the urge to check on Stiles. The boy tends to sneak out in the middle of the night to go run in the woods with Scott. The Sheriff knows about the existence of the supernatural, but he still wants to know whether his son is safe or not.

Beacon Hills almost lost their Sheriff to a heart attack when he saw his Stiles wrapped up in a cocoon of Derek Hale and his blanket. Not that he doesn't like the young man his son has taken a liking to, but this does not spare the two from the awkward breakfast-after-canoodling-and-staying-over-the-night-without-telling-the-Dad.

* * *

Stiles woke up first, to the sunlight on his face. He felt Derek first before he sees him because his stubble is on his neck and cheek. Leaning backwards, Stiles saw the serene look on the man's face and can't help but fall a little bit more with those thick eyebrows and pink lips. Stiles wants to stay more, but then, he and his Dad always eat breakfast together on weekends. He has to wake up Derek before he goes downstairs.

The teenager picks his clothes for the day and as he turns his door knob, he saw a large, very alarming note on his door.

 _ **I'll be waiting downstairs for breakfast. Bring Derek. And put on some decent clothes.**_

 _ **P.S. Remind Derek that I have a gun. And bullets. Laced with wolfsbane.**_

 _ **\- Dad**_

Derek woke up two seconds later to Stiles weight on his body and rambling about "breakfast with Dad" and "bullets with wolfsbane". The werewolf almost fell on his ass putting on his pants when he heard a shotgun being loaded downstairs, one of which, Stiles did not hear.


	2. 2

Derek Hale's life starts with a work-out. Usually at around 7am, wherein he pushes his body to the limit. Their penthouse apartment in New York has a homemade gym so he can avoid interacting with people in the local gym. It's not easy to maintain his physique, unlike Stiles who does nothing but eat curly fries but still manages to look absolutely gorgeous (don't tell him I said that).

He's supposed to meet with Laura today because she fought with her mate over something simple: jealousy. Derek does not get why Laura fusses over something so trivial. He never felt that way with Stiles because he knows that their bond had solidified over the years of being together. He remembered that he'll be picking up Stiles from the bus station today because he just went back to Beacon Hills to visit Liam and Mason for Scott. It seems that they had some interaction with a siren and needs help. The alpha would have gone with his mate, but he also had some previous arrangement with some of the packs in Manhattan.

Derek's phone rang; it's Laura. He has to pick it up or hell will freeze over.

"Derek. I hope you are about to leave your apartment because I have some serious issue here. I kicked Oliver out for the time being because I can't stand looking at his face after he flirted with that – thing. I hate him! And I'll hate you too if you don't get your ass over here!" And then he heard a click. His sister is so rude. She didn't even let him talk. God.

The werewolf sent a quick text to Stiles, telling him he would be there at the bus station to pick him up at 5pm. It's 2pm. He's sure 3 hours would be enough to hear out his sister.

* * *

Derek's wrong. So wrong. Its 4:48pm and his sister looks like she's not yet ready to stop. He really doesn't get it. Why Laura is bawling her eyes out over a thing called "jealousy".

"Der, you should get me. Ollie never looks at anybody before, but now, this girl is having her paws all over him. I would not just stay back and let her take what's mine. How dare she?!" Laura's on her 3rd roll of tissue when Derek decided to speak his mind.

"You know, you should never doubt your mate's feelings. He's yours. And you should stake your claim on him." He looks at his watch, its 4:52pm already.

"Okay. I got it. You. Go fetch Stiles. It's cold, so don't let him wait for you. Shoo." Laura sniffles as she hugs him and pushes him to the door. When Derek opened the door, he saw Oliver also about to open the door. He smiles at his brother-in-law and gestures "good luck". As the door closed, he heard muffled groans, and, woah, he doesn't want to hear anymore.

* * *

It's 5:29pm when he reaches the bus station. Derek immediately called Stiles to tell him he's here already. But before he does anything, he caught a glimpse of his mate. And a man. Talking and laughing.

Derek does not like that one bit. His wolf definitely sees red with this sight. He never got jealous with other guys, but this guy, he looks dangerous. And the alpha has a strong urge to rip this blonde guy's throat. With his teeth.

The werewolf climbed out of his car and walked towards the pair. They seemed so engrossed with their conversation that Stiles did not even notice him coming. Come on, who doesn't notice Derek Hale walking towards them?

"Stiles." And the young man, with all his moles and pretty chocolate doe eyes stare up at him and smiles. Derek refuses to admit that he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Derek! Hey. I want you to meet Steve. He's from Brooklyn. We road together from Beacon Hills also. And when I told him my ride is still not here, he said he'd wait with me. Isn't he cool?" Derek is not amused that he was introduced as "the ride".

"Hello. I heard so many things about you. Well, now Stiles is in good hands, I'll also take my leave." Steve turns his bulky, muscular form towards Stiles and places his hand on his shoulder. "It's nice meeting you, Stiles. Maybe we can have coffee sometimes." And he left.

* * *

"Der-bear, I missed you so much. It feels like forever when I last saw you, but that was just 3 days ago. Gosh. Wait, did you know that Steve was visiting a friend in Beacon Hills. Apparently, he had to undergo some cryogenic stasis for a few years because of some disease so he like missed on 5 or so years of his life. So he's like supposedly 30, but he looks 23, I think. Isn't that cool? And, he showed me pictures of his Labrador puppy that he left with his best friend in Brooklyn. And he said, I could visit his dog! How nice is that." Stiles kept on rambling about what he learned from Steve during their travel, but he noticed that Derek has his infamous scowly-mcbroody face going on.

"Der, you okay?" Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder and felt his mate tense.

Stiles would have flown through the window if he wasn't wearing a seatbelt with the way Derek pressed hard on the breaks and pulled over.

"Steve?! Who cares about his blonde hair and blue eyes. I don't care if he went on a long sleep to keep his face young. I don't care if he has a puppy. I'd get you a thousand puppies if you want. Why do you care so much about a guy that you just met on a bus!" Derek busted out. He was breathing hard and noticed that Stiles doesn't smell right. He smells like Steve.

"Der, what is going on with you? Why are you so mad?" Stiles is confused as hell. Derek never acted this way before. The silent treatment and then the sudden outburst is truly new.

Stiles was suddenly on Derek's lap, with the werewolf nuzzling his neck and rubbing his hands all over his body. He alpha is scenting his mate.

Mate. OH RIGHT.

"Derek. The love of my life. My one and only true love. Are you jealous of Steve from Brooklyn?" A slow smile is slowly making its way across Stiles' face as he sat properly on his mate's lap and placed his hands on his neck and shoulders.

"I'm – not jealous. Why would I be? I just don't like the way he looks." Muffled by Stiles' neck, Derek tried to avoid the topic.

"Sourwolf, if you had known our conversations in the bus, you would have laughed smugly at his face. I even told him that one time with the ice cream and strawberries," Derek grinded his hips a little bit as he remembered eating ice cream and strawberries out of Stiles' body, "and besides, he has a boyfriend too. A guy named Tony, I think."

Derek pulled away slightly and stared Stiles straight in the eyes.

"The next time you introduce me as just your ride, I'll smack your ass and eat you up. Got that?" Derek's eyes flashed red. It would be an understatement to say that Stiles is tempted not to do what he is told not to.

"Why don't you eat me up now? I've been a bad, bad boy." Stiles crashed his mouth into Derek's. Derek, on the other hand, is so ready to show his mate who he truly belongs to.

"You are mine. You got that? That mark on your neck is proof enough that you're mine." Derek growls into Stiles' mouth as he felt the younger man smile against him.

"You know baby, jealousy suits you. I like it. Because you," Derek felt a hand grinding down his crotch, "are also mine. I'll scratch anybody's eyes out if they look at you the wrong way." Derek laughs out loud at the idea of Stiles poking someone's eye out.

"Okay enough of the talking. More kissing," Stiles kisses Derek more, "and grinding."

* * *

Making-out in the side of the road is not a good idea as they saw a police car slowly pull-over the curb where they are parked.

Well, then it is a good thing Stiles is the Chief of the New York Police Department.


End file.
